The Last Nagori
by xsleepyheaderz
Summary: A kind, thoughtful, and great looking guy; the perfect guy that almost all girls would dream of marrying. And Sakura gets one, but hates his guts. What's her problem?
1. It's A Marriage Thing

Hey everyone! This is my new story, The Last Nagori. It's actually a combo of my other old stories that I dropped with an added twist. This whole story will be based on Sakura Kinomoto's POV. Hope you enjoy!

**The Last Nagori**

**Chapter 1**

**It's A Marriage Thing**

A girl meets a guy. They both fall in love. They get married.

Then, they live happily ever after.

Why does this only work in romance dramas? Or soap operas?

It's a girl's dream to be in love with the perfect guy, the guy that you just met one day and your love-at-first-sight thing kicks in. Then you find out he loves you back and everything else doesn't matter.

I only have half of this, so called "dream."

Okay, so I have the "meet the guy thing". I got the marriage part.

Hmm, so how am I not happy? Can you tell by my unsatisfied… or maybe angry tone?

Maybe not, but I'll tell you why…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

From out of nowhere, the piercing sound of the alarm ringing ripped through the quiet darkness, jerking me half awake. I glimpsed outside through my window; it was still dark out.

"Ngh…" I moaned as I blindly tried to reach the clock to stop the damn ringing. It felt too early…

The ringing continued as my hand tried to reach towards the clock, until I finally realized that it was at my right side of the bed rather than the left. I flipped over, slammed my fist on the clock, and went back to bed, free from that awful sound.

Until…

"Sakura-chan! Wakey, wakey!"

To me, an alarm clock is only the second most annoying thing in the world for waking me up. The first? A human.

I pushed my pillow to my ears, praying that the voice would stop calling me. It didn't, of course.

Eventually, I felt something heavy at the side of my bed, pulling my blanket away.

"Sakura, you're going to be late for school," said the bastard who took away my warmth.

"Go away," I snapped, my voice muffled through the pillow. I braced myself, hoping that the person who was right beside me didn't take my pillow away too. Unfortunately, the inevitable came.

Something strong was grabbing on the pillow, and I fought to save it. My weak morning muscles were straining, and it sounded like the person who was grabbing the other end wasn't even trying.

Then, I heard my pillow practically tearing, so I finally let go. The room was now semi dark and quite blurry when I opened my eyes. The familiar set of dark brown eyes stared upon me.

I only just realized that the person was facing only inches away from me.

"Bastard…" I muttered.

"C'mon Sakura," he said as he threw the pillow aside. "It's going to be seven soon."

I ignored him and tried to sleep on my arms. Then the most infuriating thing in the world happened.

I felt his arms circle around me and his breath on my ear as he whispered, "I'll give you a kiss, if you want."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hehehe…"

"Get OFF of me!"

"Aw, is that how you should treat your _husband_?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. This asshole is Li Syaoran, my _husband._

Yeah, pretty ridiculous isn't it? So ridiculous that I wished I could just laugh and call it a joke.

I wish.

Anyway, I was furious. He ALWAYS did that to get me up, teasing me that he would kiss me and crap. Freaking pervert.

"There you go!" he said as he watched me get off the bed. I groaned and went to the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush.

He gave me a towel and my school uniform before I started to lock the doors. I glared at him, and he simply grinned. He was still wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, though I could see that his hair was slightly wet; he must have finished showering.

Hmph.

I sighed as I got undressed and went inside the tub, which was still steaming. I turned the knobs and closed my eyes, sighing again as the hot water poured on my body.

Now you're asking, if he's your husband, why do you hate his guts?

Well, first of all, I'm only sixteen. And second… well, I'll get to that later.

When I was done washing, I dried myself with my towel and tried to wear my clothes. However, I stared at the pile that represented my uniform.

Oh no I forgot my…

I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and quietly unlocked the door. I opened it, staring at Syaoran who was holding my bra to my face and smiling.

"Looking for this?" he asked mildly.

SLAP.

"Owie…" he said pitifully as I slammed the door on his face.

Idiot.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the bathroom. He was gone, but I didn't care. I checked the clock in my room, and I only had fifteen minutes left before school started. CRAP!

When I got to the kitchen, I saw him reading a newspaper, sitting on a couch in the living room. He was in his suit as usual, ready for his work

He met my gaze and winked. I quickly looked away angrily.

"I made the lunch," he said, as he pointed to the box lunch on the table without turning away from the page he was reading. "You should go now or you're going to be late."

"What about you?" I said, barely able to control my anger.

"Eh, I'll leave a little later," he said. He drove a car to school, a Porsche to be exact, given to us by my grandfather for our early wedding present. But it's basically Syaoran's, since I can't drive yet.

"Hmph." I grabbed the box lunch and ran out of the house. I took the bike that was beside the car and rode towards the school.

Now I probably got you really confused. You're probably wondering, what the hell is going on?

Well, it all happened a month ago…

I was living with my grandfather, Amamiya Masaki, here, in Tokyo. He was usually busy, because he actually owns a huge toy corporation known as Piffle Princess. My parents died from sickness, and my older brother was studying abroad.

I was happy, living with my grandfather. He was so kind to me, and never left me to think that I was alone. I love him a lot. However…

It was soon discovered that Grandpa was having heart problems and one day, he received a mild heart attack. He was gradually recovering, but the doctors warned that he was going to die soon.

Including to the fact that there would soon be no one to take care of me, the corporation would go down without a successor.

Ah, I remember it so well. Maybe because I was so pissed and sad that day.

**Flashback**

I remembered that I was sitting next to him on a chair as he was lying down on his bed, with tubes up his nose.

"Grandpa…" I said sadly as I took his hand. He was coughing weakly and gave me a half smile.

It nearly broke my heart.

"Grandpa, feel better okay?" I said stupidly. He nodded.

"Oh Sakura, I'm going to be fine," he said. "But I'm worried about you. Who will take care of my precious granddaughter while I'm here?"

"The maids will take care of me," I said. He shook his head.

"Living with them is not an option," he said. "But… I have a request for you."

"Anything, Grandpa."

"I want you to get married."

"WAH?!"

I thought he was joking. Well, I hoped he was.

"Grandpa… don't say that…" I said nervously.

He coughed again. My heart sunk deeper towards the pit of my stomach.

"Please, Sakura," he whispered. "You said anything."

I sighed. "But Grandpa…"

"Please… Sakura? It'll make me so happy."

I slowly nodded. And I didn't even know why. Maybe it was because Grandpa looked so feeble and weak.

And maybe… because it'll give me a chance to find someone for me.

Grandpa felt much better after that, but he was still very frail. He did, however, manage to arrange an engagement party with the help of his niece, Sonomi, and her daughter and my best friend, Tomoyo.

"Wow, you're really getting married!" cried Tomoyo ecstatically as she arranged my dress.

"Uh yeah," I said. "Whoop-dee-doo…"

Tomoyo frowned. "You don't look happy," she said.

"Am I supposed to?" I said. "This is marriage we're talking about Tomoyo-chan. This isn't some kind of party."

She smiled. "Then just think of it as a party," she said. "Maybe the guy you'll be engaged to will be really nice and good looking."

"Maybe," I muttered. Then something hit me… the thought horrified me.

"What if, he's really ugly and mean?!" I wailed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Oh come on," she said. "You know, I heard from Mom that he's actually a really good looking guy. And he's extremely polite."

"Really?" I said hopefully.

She winked. "Positive," she said.

That made me feel… a bit better.

I got my dress ready faster than I expected (though Tomoyo was a freak at clothes and fashion so that didn't really surprise me).

So I came to the engagement ceremony, with my hair done and my dress looking flashier than ever. It was taken place in a huge building, with rooms that were huge. I was quite nervous; there were so many people that came. I wondered if they all worked for Piffle.

They all talked to me like I just won an award. It made me even more nervous.

Grandpa finally came to me, in his happy and merry self. It made me happy to see him smile again. I hugged him and he chortled.

"Sakura, your fiancé-to-be is here," he whispered. "Would you like to see him?"

"Sure." I tried to make myself sound enthusiastic.

He smiled at the half-opened door. "Come in."

I guess I was supposed to be happy. As in, whoa I'm actually pretty lucky kind of thing.

But I'm not. Why?

A man with short auburn hair and dark brown eyes came inside the room, wearing a clean tux; most of the girls giggled and blushed when they saw him. I stared and he stared right back. Grandpa was oblivious to my shock.

"Sakura, this will be your fiancé, Li Syaoran."

Okay, he was pretty good looking, I'd have to admit. Nice complexion and smile.

The only problem is that I already knew him…

… because he's my current _math teacher_. Only he didn't have his glasses on this time.

"Oh," Syaoran said with a bemused, but mild expression. "Hello, Kinomoto."

I know that if I screamed, it'll probably scare the crap out of my grandfather. I would probably embarrass myself when there are more than one hundred people in the huge room with me.

But hey, I had to let it out. So I screamed, and as I predicted, Grandpa was a little surprised.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he said.

"Grandpa! He's OLD!" I managed to say. Syaoran frowned as Grandpa gave a small laugh.

"He's only seven years older than you, dear," he said. Tomoyo composed her face so that it was calm, though I could tell that she was shocked too. So did Syaoran.

"Hello, Daidouji," said Syaoran. "I guess you're a little freaked out about this, eh?"

"Hardly," she lied.

"Grandpa, you're joking right?" I said.

"No," said Grandpa, confused. "Sakura, why are you so upset?"

"It's probably my fault," said Syaoran cheerfully. "You see, I'm her math teacher."

Thanks for letting it out, dumbass.

"Oh!" My grandfather was surprised, but not shocked like I was. And then he smiled even wider.

"Then you can watch over my granddaughter in school!" he said happily as he hugged Syaoran.

"GRANDPA?!"

"Oh, stop whining Sakura. It's not like you never knew him."

"Eh?"

But Grandpa didn't go any further. "So Syaoran," he said to him. "Will you be able to protect and love my precious granddaughter?"

Please say no, please say no…

"Of course," he said and I hung my head. He suddenly grabbed my left hand and gave me a charming smile.

"I'll take care of you forever," he murmured as he kissed my middle finger. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

I would've cussed, but I didn't want my grandfather to have another heart attack. Tomoyo just sighed as all the girls squeaked in envy.

Well I could have said no. I could have called the whole thing off…

But my grandfather…

I owed him… and it was the least I could do for him…

Unlike Syaoran, I really love my grandfather. Knowing the fact that he is actually dying… makes me grieve. So I have to at least… make his last moments happy.

I won't let you down Grandpa… even if it kills me.

So I went on with the engagement. The ring (which was really pretty), cake, pictures, and so on. It felt like a wedding, but without the wedding dress. Grandpa was so happy, and it made me smile too. I even met Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan; she was around in her forties by appearance, but I expect she's probably older. She was really nice to me, almost like a motherly figure; I like her, but not Syaoran. I heard she was super rich like Grandpa, and she is also close friends with Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi.

"Dear, you look so beautiful," she said when she touched my cheek. I blushed in embarrassment and she just simply beamed.

I felt like I was living in a dream, with Syaoran putting the ring on me. But then my dream crashed when he smiled and kissed my finger again. I resisted from punching him because everyone was watching.

When the ceremony was over, Syaoran sat next to me when it was time for the banquet.

"Here," he said as he gave me a plate full of food. I took it gratefully; I was starving. He ate next to me. I looked at Grandpa, who was talking to Sonomi and Yelan; he was laughing.

Then I looked at Syaoran. He was still eating, never looking at anyone but me, and when our eyes met, he would give me something off his plate. Most of the girls were looking at him, trying to catch his attention.

It was weird. Even though I don't like Syaoran, I admit that he's actually a really good looking guy. Plus he's nice… and he's very polite, just as Tomoyo said. He makes almost all the girls swoon because of his charm (many of the high school girls like him too).

I wonder why he'd be interested in someone like me.

Huh…

"Li-sensei…" I finally muttered, looking at my half eaten plate of food.

"Hmm?"

"Why… why did you say yes?"

He caught on to what I was referring to.

"Why did you?"

I looked at him now, into his eyes.

"Grandpa… would be happy…" I finally answered. He smiled again.

"You're kind, Kinomoto… to do this much in order to make your grandfather happy." He sighed. "That's why I said yes too."

"What…?" I said, puzzled.

"Because… I would not refuse to marry someone like that," he said slowly. "Like you." I stared at him and slightly went red.

"Li-sensei…"

"Call me Syaoran, since I'm going to be your hubby soon," he said. "I can call you Sakura, right?"

I looked away. "I guess."

"Sakura…" he said.

"What?" I said annoyed, looking back at him. I felt something soft and warm on my cheek, only to realize a second later that it was his lips.

I jumped back, stunned.

"You have soft skin," he commented. My face flushed and I didn't hold back this time.

"PERVERT!"

"Ow…"

**End of Flashback**

I reached the school gate to put my bicycle away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

I turned to see Tomoyo, who was smiling gleefully at me. I looked at her warily.

"If you wanted to know if we did _it_, we didn't," I said, turning her smile into a frown.

"Aw, Sakura-chan…" she began.

"Oh come on, Tomoyo-chan," I said. "It's not going to be like that…"

"What? But he's your husband," she said. I glared at her and looked around, seeing if anyone would be hearing us.

"Actually, he's just a fiancé," I said quietly. "He's not my husband yet."

"Yet," she repeated.

"Ugh… I'm getting a headache…"

"Let's go to class, the bell's going to ring…"

"Ew… I hate school."

"Ahahaha… don't worry, you're going to graduate next year."

Even though I love Grandpa more than anything in the world… I do have my rights in the engagement. So sure, I had to say yes and marry this guy. BUT, I had to have some of my own restrictions on the marriage.

**Flashback**

"Eh? Rules?" said Syaoran blankly.

He, Grandpa, and I were at a fancy restaurant. Syaoran sat next to me, as usual, as Grandpa sat opposite of us.

"Yep," I said as I took out a piece of paper of what I had already written out. Grandpa chuckled merrily.

"My, Sakura," he said. "You sure know how to take care of yourself."

"Yep," I repeated as I gave him the paper. Both Syaoran, who had his glasses on this time, and Grandpa looked at the paper. It was typed, of course. I wanted them to take it seriously.

However, to my disappointment, Grandpa laughed.

"What?" I said, a little pissed.

"Transfer schools?" said Grandpa. "Part of the reason why I wanted Syaoran to marry you was because you went to the same school that he was working and he could keep an eye on you."

"What?!" I said. "That's not fair, Grandpa. What if _everyone_ knows? And I become to center of gossip throughout the rest of my high school years?!"

Syaoran looked at me solemnly. He didn't laugh, unlike Grandpa. I respected him a little for doing that.

But I wonder if he was just sad…

"We could keep it a secret," he suggested. "At school… we could just pretend like nothing has ever happened between us."

I sighed. Guess that could work.

"Alright then," said Grandpa as he scribbled something on the paper with a pen offered by a maid.

"So… keep your last name?" he continued. "Sakura, what would be the fun in that?"

"Please Grandpa," I snapped. "Don't act stupid."

Grandpa sighed this time. "Fine, fine," he said. "But, I'm not going to let you transfer out of Syaoran's class."

I stared at him.

Ah yes, I only had one class with Syaoran, since his only subject was math.

"…"

"Sakura, I want you to be at least in one class with him," he stated the obvious. He didn't wait for my protest, and scribbled out my third and last rule.

I looked at Syaoran, who had an expressionless face. I couldn't tell if he was just normal… or maybe worse.

"And I have something I want from you," Grandpa added as he gave the maid the paper. She nodded and bowed.

"What…?" I said nervously.

"You're going to live with him."

"GEH?!"

"Be reasonable, Sakura," he said. "I need someone to take care of you while I am recovering."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "You're not going to…?"

He shook his head. "I won't be able to do much this time," he said. "I have to have regular check ups to the hospital… and I want someone who can watch over you when I'm not there."

"Grandpa," I said. "I'm fine by—"

"Sakura, you promised me," he said, finally stern. I flinched. Grandpa in angry mode was a red alert.

"F-fine…" I said, blushing. He smiled again.

"Thank you dear," he said. "Now, let's eat!"

Three maids immediately brought plates of food. We all ate silently, with Grandpa blithely commenting on the food. I looked at Syaoran, who ate quietly. He didn't even take one glimpse at me.

Jerk.

Ew… how come I care?

After dinner, Grandpa went on ahead, while Syaoran and I lagged behind.

"Sakura…" he said finally. I looked up at him. His face looked weird.

"What…?" I said uncertainly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

He put his left hand on his neck, looking slightly strained. "You… really don't want to do this right?"

"Uh…"

His face looked nearly pitiful. Could he be feeling guilty? Maybe… even sad? Of all the things that I was going for, I didn't get to think about his feelings. Did he like me… that much?

"Well… it's alright, I guess…" I said slowly. "I mean, you are a sensible guy…"

He looked at me, surprised by my remark.

"Sakura…" he said.

I smiled at him. "It's okay," I said. "I mean… what's the worse that can happen?"

He finally smiled. I hated to admit it, but he looked pretty hot right…

GAH! I have to stop thinking that way!

He took my left hand with his own and held it firmly. "Then, is this okay?" he asked.

"Eh… yeah…" I said timidly.

We both walked out together and driver said, "Aw…"

I glared at him.

**End of Flashback**

So in conclusion, our engagement was kept a secret (except for the principal) from the school and I got to keep my last name. But I still had to be in a class with him and I still had to live with him. I don't have to share a room with him, but I have to acknowledge him as my husband, even though we didn't officially marry yet (which Grandpa said we were going to anyway). Aiyah…

Grandpa and Tomoyo told me that I would eventually fall in love with him. Psh, yeah right, in their dreams.

And even if I did, I would be extremely curious as to how I _would _fall in love with him.

Tomoyo walked with me to first period, which the late bell rang shortly after I entered the room. The class was loud and talkative as usual. I shoved the chain that had my ring inside my shirt.

As soon as I sat down on my desk, my other friends, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, crowded around me.

"Sakura-chan, can we see it again?!" they squealed.

"Wha—?"

"Your ring, silly!"

"Oh… right," I said dully as I brought the chain. The ring glowed brightly from the sunlight.

My friends oohed and ahhed. It almost disgusted me.

"You guys saw this for the thirtieth time by now," I said.

"Yeah I know, but it's so pretty," said Rika. "And its real isn't it? Almost two carats."

"Eh…"

"Your boyfriend must be really rich," said Naoko.

Ah yeah, he is. Yelan owns a fashion company which is really popular in Japan too.

"Ah… yeah I guess," I said aloud.

"Hey, let's meet him!" said Chiharu. "You never really talk about him much."

"Oh well… he works," I said truthfully. "And… he's really busy."

"Aw…"

Tomoyo was my only friend who knew about the whole ordeal, since she was family too. As for everyone else… I'll just tell them later.

"Settle down class." The teacher came in.

First period went through like a breeze, though I was dreading second, which was math. And I had to see that smirking idiot again.

I went to class slowly, with Rika and Tomoyo this time. Rika didn't know what was going on, so she was worried about my annoyed face. Tomoyo just giggled.

We went to class, with Syaoran not being there, as usual. He always came late. Before he would come in, almost all the girls would tidy up and reapply their make up (there were very few guys). Yeah, he was that popular. I mean come on; he's only twenty-three.

I sat down next to Rika and Tomoyo, slowly putting my notebook on the table.

"Sakura-chan, why are you always so tense when it comes to this class?" asked Rika.

"Eh, it's math, Rika-chan," I said. "I hate it…"

And I hate Syaoran.

The door opened, and Syaoran casually stepped in. He didn't wear his ring and wore it in a necklace, like me. Though I didn't see it; I think he hid it in his shirt.

"Good morning everyone," he said pleasantly, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The girls all squealed good morning to him back.

"Wow, so many beautiful faces," he said grinning. "Did you all have a nice Sunday?"

"Yes!"

Typical.

He looked at me deviously, and I knew that he was going to call me to say my homework answers the minute he opens his math book. I glowered at him, daring him to.

Unfortunately, he didn't get fazed by my death glare.

"Kinomoto!" he said. "Say the answers for questions one through fourteen."

You're SO dead.

**

* * *

**

"Man, for a husband, he sure is rough," Tomoyo whispered. She and I sat down on the benches outside; lunch period had just started.

"Gives me a reason for me to kill him," I said through clenched teeth. I unwrapped my lunch box, and stared at the meal that lay before me.

It was elegantly made, with almost all my favorite foods. In other words, he was really good at cooking.

"Well, you should at least forgive him for making you a good lunch," she laughed.

"Maybe…" I said. Something cold tapped me on the side of my head, and I whipped around to see who it was.

Not to my surprise, Syaoran was smirking down at me, holding a soda can to my face.

"Don't eat to fast, or you'll choke," he said as he offered me the soda. I grabbed it fiercely and chugged it down. He merely chuckled.

I looked around; there were barely any people outside. Most of the students were at the cafeteria.

Syaoran must have noticed that fact too, for he sat down next to me and wiped a crumb from the tempura I had just finished from my mouth. My heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, nearly choking.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Why did you do THAT?!"

"I can't do that to my wife?" he said.

"Well—" I started.

Then I shrieked when he ate the crumb from his finger.

"Almost like an indirect kiss!" he sang. Tomoyo had to restrain me from punching him on the face.

"You…!" I started. The bell rang; lunch period was over.

"I'll see you later honey," he said and walked away. I was breathing heavily from my anger and frustration.

"Chill out Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo. "You know that he can do that, remember?"

"Ugh… Tomoyo-chan, I wish you didn't say that."

"Sorry…"

When school was over, it had started raining. Oh great.

"Sakura-chan, do you need a ride?" asked Tomoyo, who walked down with me down the hall.

"Nah, it's alright," I said. "It's not that bad."

It was pouring.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I think I should—" she began.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo-chan," I said. "Go home, I'll be fine."

"O… okay…" she said hesitantly. Then she went to her limo and I was left alone, staring at the rain. I bet Syaoran's already home by now… his shift ends after fifth period.

I took a deep breath and went to my bike, which was already soaking wet. "Perfect," I muttered as I tried to wear my helmet. I was already wet anyway…

As soon as I hitched up my bike, I heard a familiar shout.

"Sakura!"

I turned around in disbelief. It was Syaoran, running towards me, as drenched as I was.

"Syao…?" I started.

"Hey! Why didn't you call me?!" he said as he hugged me.

"Wh-why are you here?" I said. I was actually grateful for the warm hug.

"Because, I was worried about you of course," he said. He took out his jacket and put it around me.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah," he said.

"You could've brought your car."

"Well, the bike wouldn't fit then."

I gawked at him and he grinned as he took the bike. "Hop on."

I slowly went on the bike, hesitantly circling my arms around his stomach. He began to ride the bike, a little faster than I usually did.

The rain seemed so cold, but somehow I was unaffected by it. Maybe because… Syaoran was here…

I pressed my face on his back.

Maybe Syaoran… is… the perfect guy…

When we got home, he got towels for the both of us. Then he made tea, and we both sat down on the dining room table, drinking the beverage and watching the rain fall. I know I'll probably hate myself for saying this but…

"Hey Syaoran…" I said.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Th-thanks… for worrying about me."

He beamed. "No problem. But…"

Then he was frowning.

"Eh? What?" I said.

"Where's my 'thank you' kiss?" he teased.

And maybe… he's not.

"You… IDIOT!"

**To be continued…**

Did you like?! Review if you please!


	2. Close Call

Chapter 2 is up, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Close Call**

I woke up early today, which was weird because… I usually don't. Syaoran's routinely the early bird and I'm… well, I don't know… the late bird?

Anyways, as I was saying, I woke up early (about thirty minutes earlier than usual) and took a shower right away, in case my stupid moronic husband crashed into my room to wake me up again.

When I was done washing, I crept to the kitchen, and I saw that it was empty. Huh…?

So I went to Syaoran's room… and stood outside of the closed door.

"Syaoran," I called. "Are you in there?"

There was no response.

"Hey Syaoran…" Was he still asleep? I was starting to lose my patience.

"Syaoran, I'm going to come in if you don't say anything…" I tried again. No response… again.

"Hey IDIOT!" I snapped. "Just say something for Christ's sake!"

Silence.

"Freaking…" I mumbled as I opened the door. I stared at the lumpy bed.

He was still asleep…

O…kay, this is… very odd. Li Syaoran, the guy who wakes up about an hour earlier than I do everyday, is still sleeping? And school was going to start in about an hour.

"Hey… Syaoran!" I said as I slowly went to the bed. I saw his head on the pillow.

I carefully sat next to him and awkwardly poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude… wake up," I said. He didn't move.

"Syaoran…!" I said as I began to shake him. "Wake—!"

Suddenly, his arm shot out of nowhere and pinned me on the bed next to him.

"What the—?!" I started.

He gave a soft groan and turned his head so that he faced me. My body was basically restrained securely under his arm. "S-Syaoran!" I cried desperately as his arm pushed me closer to him. "Wake up!"

I saw his eyes flicker open, and a smile issued from his mouth.

"S-Syaoran…?" I began.

"Chu…" he whispered as his lips pushed onto my cheek.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Syaoran slowly sat up and rubbed his head; my scream must have finally woken him up. "Eh?" he said, staring at me. "What are you…?"

"You idiot!" I said as I tried to wipe my cheek with the blanket.

"Aw… I was having a good dream…" he yawned.

"A perverted one?!" I shrieked.

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Disgusting!" I mumbled.

He smiled, but he pinched on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said.

"Ah, it's nothing," he said. He sniffed. "Hey, you're up early."

He was surprised, like I was.

"Yeah… well, you're not," I said.

"Eh, I guess I was tired." He yawned again.

"Well, go shower," I said. "I'll just make today's lunch."

"Okay, okay," he said as I threw a towel at his face.

After I saw him go to the bathroom, I went to my room and changed into my uniform. Then I went to the kitchen and started preparing onigiri. I finished making Syaoran's batch when…

"Ah, is that onigiri?" he said, startling me. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw him making his coffee, already ready with his suit on.

"Yes," I muttered. "And you better like it."

I heard a chuckle. "Hmm… I finished grading the tests," he said. I spun around, glaring at him.

He shook his head, and I hung mine.

"Argh, why are your tests so hard," I complained as I turned back and started to do the dishes.

"They're not hard." He sounded a little annoyed. "Everyone else did better than you."

I slammed a plate on the counter. "Thanks," I murmured sarcastically.

Then I saw his hands flash into the tub filled with dishes and soapy water and I quickly pulled mine away. "Do you need any help?" he asked gently.

"No," I retorted. He helped rinse the plates anyway.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" I said as I wiped my hands. "You sound like you're sick."

"Really?" He was wiping his hands on a different towel. "I don't think I am."

His voice sounded stuffy.

"Er… I'm off," I said. I pointed to his wrapped onigiri. "There's your lunch. See you at second."

"Alright…" he said.

I paused to look at him; his face looked more tired than before. "What?" he said.

"You sure you're not sick?" I asked. I tried to cover the worry in my voice.

"No, I'm alright." He smiled at me again.

"Okay…" I said. I went outside and got on my bike.

**

* * *

**

"Man, it rained so hard last week," sighed Rika. Tomoyo looked at me worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, I'm surprised _you _didn't get sick," she said.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said. "Besides… I don't get sick that easily."

"Hey guys," said a girl suddenly. "Did you see Li-sensei? He looks awful."

"Eh?" I said. Tomoyo and I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"I saw him coughing a lot," said the girl sadly. Most of the girls gasped.

"Ah, is he sick?!" said another.

"I don't know…" said the girl who had just talked to me.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Tomoyo. "_Is _he sick?"

I shrugged. "He said he was okay this morning…"

Then the door opened, and nearly everyone held their breaths, including me.

Syaoran came in, looking paler than ever, which shocked me. What the hell, I thought he was okay. Not that I'm… worried… okay, maybe a little.

"Li-sensei!" cried a girl. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh… it's just a small cold," he said. "I'm fine." He was smiling, but his voice was clearly thick.

The girls all whined protests. He held up his hand.

"I graded your tests," he said. "Many of you did really well. It made me feel better actually."

I stared at him through hard eyes. Why did he lie to me?

I looked at my test that was passed back to me. It was a C minus. God, I hate math.

At lunch, Syaoran didn't come to meet me. Tomoyo was worried. Psh, I wasn't.

…

"You should go to him," she said.

"Why?" I began to look in my backpack for my onigiri.

"Because he has your lunch," she said flatly.

Crap.

So… I went to his classroom, and peered through the window. The lights were off, so it was hard to see inside. Did he leave?

I slowly opened the door (strangely, it was unlocked) and peered inside. Then I stared at the side desk… where Syaoran was lying his head on his arms and fast asleep. I went to him and shook him gently.

"Syaoran!" I whispered. He gave a stuffy groan. I tried to pull his head back, but flinched when I touched his scorching skin.

He's gotten worse…

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Syaoran," I said, shaking him again. "Wake up."

"Mm—Wha—?" he said sleepily as he looked up at me. "Sakura…?"

"You idiot!" I said. "What the hell do you think you're doing? It's lunch!"

"Oh…" he said. "… I forgot to give you your lunch…"

"Never mind that," I said as I helped him up. "Let's get you home. I'll go ask the principal for permission…"

**

* * *

**

And so, since I was Syaoran's "wife," the principal told me to go with him. Yay… I get to skip school because of him…

But I wasn't happy about it.

"I'm going to buy some medicine," I said as I tucked Syaoran in on his bed.

"Okay…" he croaked.

I forced myself to touch his forehead.

"You're so careless…" I said as my hand felt the intense heat on his skin. "What if it was really serious?"

"I'm sorry…" he said. He was smiling at me.

I blushed. "Stupid," I snapped. "It's not like you could control it."

We both sighed at the same time.

"Well… I'll be right back," I said as I started to stand up. But his hand grabbed mine and placed it back on his forehead.

Eh…?!

"Don't be out too long," he said softly. "Or I'll miss you."

GEH?! Damn you…

"Watch your mouth," I said as I pulled my hand away. My face was getting flushed again, so I quickly ran out of the room so he wouldn't see.

Stupid, stupid Syaoran!

You're such… an idiot…

I kept thinking about what Syaoran said until I accidentally bumped into someone in the drug store.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I said as I looked at the woman. The woman looked at me in mild surprise.

"Sakura-chan?"

I recognized her immediately after looking at her face and hearing her voice.

She had layered, slightly long bronze hair and green eyes, though paler than mine, and looked about the same age as Syaoran.

Her name is Ume Harumi, my Japanese teacher… and like Syaoran, she's popular, but by both the girls and guys of our school alike.

And she happens to be one of my closest friends, despite the age difference. She is the only teacher who knows about my marriage and used to work for Piffle as one of Grandpa's assistants (so she also attended my engagement party), but quit when she, unfortunately for the guys, married a few years ago.

"Harumi-chan!" I said, surprised as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting some vitamins for Natsuhiko," she said warmly. "He's been working overtime for a few days now and he rarely comes home to eat a good meal."

Natsuhiko is Harumi's husband. Oh yeah, he's also the CEO of a famous corporation called Infinity. Like Grandpa's Piffle Princess, Infinity makes toys and advanced electronics, (they are actually allied to support each other in case either was in bankruptcy). I heard Grandpa helped fund for Infinity's construction (Harumi told me that the main headquarters for Infinity is in China).

I only met her husband once, because he's busy with work (he came to the engagement party with Harumi). Unlike Syaoran… he's very quiet and… a bit scary. He has that death glare thing going on in his face sometimes.

"Ah…" I said. "Er…"

"And can I ask the same?" she said.

"Didn't you hear from all the girls from school?" I said dully.

"Oh yeah…" she laughed as she had caught on. "How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping," I said. "And I'm getting him some cold medicine."

She looked at my face carefully.

"What?" I said.

"Are you okay?" she said. "You looked worried."

"I am NOT worried," I said stubbornly. She giggled as she looked at the medicines on the shelves.

She also knows that I don't like Syaoran.

"I think you are," she said. "Care to tell me why?"

I sighed. I wasn't worried… but actually…

"I feel kind of guilty," I mumbled.

"Guilty?" she said with puzzlement.

"I think… it was my fault that he got sick," I tried again. She rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you're not the _goddess_ of germs," she said. "It's not like you can _make _people sick—"

"No—I meant—" I said impatiently. "That I made him come after me on that rainy day last week…"

"Oh?" she said. "Did you tell him to pick you up?"

"No… he came on his own."

"Ah… so he was worried about you," she concluded. I nodded slowly.

"What a nice husband," she mused. I looked around in fright, hopeful that no one heard her. To my relief, no one did.

"Harumi-chan!" I said angrily. "Don't yell it out to the whole world!"

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed. "So I guess what you're thinking is okay."

"Okay?" I repeated.

She gave me a small box of what looked like contained medicine syrup. "This works really well for colds," she said.

"Oh… thanks," I said. Both she and I paid for our medicine and walked out of the store together.

"So Sakura-chan," she said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. See you," I said turning.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan!" she called. I turned back to look at her.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about giving Syaoran a break for today?" she said. "You owe him that much, I'd expect."

I nodded again. She was right at that part…

I went back to the house, and saw something peculiar in the garage, covered by a large, dusty blanket. I slowly uncovered it and stared at the thing that rested in my eyes.

It was a motorcycle. What the hell?

"Huh…" I said aloud as I went inside the house, taking a bottle of water, to Syaoran's room and stared at him. He was awake doing, what looked like, grading papers.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?!" I said as I sat next to him.

"Oh! Sakura!" he said happily. "I felt much better after that long nap—"

His voice had actually gotten worse.

"I've only been away for half an hour," I said as I grabbed the pen from his hands and the glasses from his face.

"Ah—wait I need to grade those papers…" he began.

"Take your medicine," I said as I gave him the bottle of water.

"Aw…" he muttered as he opened the bottle.

He swallowed two spoonfuls of the medicine (which I think was bitter by the look of his face) and began to drink the water. The bottle was half empty when I finally asked, "Is that your motorcycle in the garage?"

He almost spat out the water.

"Watch it!" I said as I stepped back.

"M-motorcycle?" he stammered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yes…" I said slowly. "Is it yours?"

"Er…"

I stared at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had one?" I asked.

"Oh… it must have… slipped my mind," he murmured.

"I want a ride," I said automatically. Riding on a motorcycle… how cool is that?

"Huh?" he said stupidly. "A ride…?"

"C'mon, since you're feeling _so much better_," I said. "Just around Penguin Park."

"Er… but…" he started.

My temper flared … and I think it made me stupid.

"I'll do whatever you want if you do," I said quickly. He looked at me for a long time.

"Okay…"

"Yay!"

He wasn't that sick… right? Now that he took the medicine, he should be okay.

So we went to the garage, and each of us wore a jacket and helmet.

"I haven't really ridden this for a long time," he confessed as he was adjusting the bike and wiping the dust off.

"Then why do you have it?" I said.

"I dunno…" he said. I sat behind him and held on his stomach as he turned the bike on.

It spluttered out a loud roar, and suddenly, we were moving… really fast. The helmet was preventing me from getting my face blown off.

But it was really fun, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Syaoran rode through Penguin Park, but suddenly stopped midway.

"Hey Syaoran—what are you—?"

His back was strangely arched and I heard something awful…

He was coughing like crazy. "S-Syaoran!" I gasped as I pulled him towards a nearby bench. I took off his helmet and saw that his face was red, and he was still coughing.

"Ah… are you alright?!" I exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…" he said.

"I'll get you some water," I said. I took off my helmet and ran to a nearby soda machine that also sold water. When I went to buy the water—

"Sakura-chan?"

I froze and slowly turned to see Chiharu and Naoko. My mind was temporarily blank.

"G-guys?!" I said, a little too loudly. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're going to Rika-chan's house," said Naoko. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Oh no, what if they see Syaoran?!

"Er… um…" I stuttered. They looked at me, confused.

"Sakura, what happened?" said Syaoran, who came up from behind me.

CRAP!

I quickly turned around, and to my relief, his helmet was back on (though the shades were slid back so that only his eyes were showing).

"Sakura-chan… who's this?" asked Chiharu, staring at Syaoran.

Syaoran stepped back slightly; he was taken aback from seeing Chiharu and Naoko as well (they also have him for math, but in a different period).

"Uh… h-he's…" I tried to think of something.

"Ah! Is he your boyfriend that you've been talking about?" gasped Naoko.

I had no other choice.

"Oh—y-yeah!" I said, laughing out loud. "You guys caught me!"

Ahh… I hope this works.

Then to my horror, they shot past me and ran up to him.

"Sakura-chan talks about you so much!" said Chiharu. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Um… about… a month…?" he said nervously, exchanging glances at me.

"Ooh, I see!" said Naoko. "Hmm… but wait. His voice sounds familiar…"

My mind then began to race. Please don't find out… please don't find out…

"Can you take off your helmet?" said Chiharu to Syaoran. "I want to see your face!"

Syaoran quickly looked at me and I hastily said, "Guys he's actually really sick right now, so he can't. You know, he doesn't want to spread the germs."

"Aw…" Both Chiharu and Naoko frowned.

"Well, we hope to meet you again when you feel better!" said Naoko as Chiharu smiled.

They both walked to me and whispered, "You're so lucky! He sounds hot!"

"Er… yeah, I guess…" I said as they giggled.

"Bye Sakura-chan, we'll see you tomorrow," said Naoko. Then they both walked away.

Both of us sighed in relief and I handed him the water. He finished the entire bottle in a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" I said as I threw the bottle in the trash bin.

"Better," he said truthfully. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Okay…" I said.

He rode back home without having any problems. When we put away the bike and the helmets and got in the house, I saw him strangely grinning at me.

"What?" I said, annoyed by his look.

"Your promise," he said. "If I gave you a ride, you'd do anything that I want."

Oh freak, I forgot about that.

"Er… listen… about that…" I said quickly as I backed away from him and he advanced towards me. "You see—kya!"

Even for a sick person, he managed to lift me in his arms and carry me to his bedroom, tossing me softly on the bed.

"Wait, are you serious?!" I squeaked. "You're—EEK!"

He was starting to unbutton his jacket.

"Stop it!" I nearly screamed. He pulled himself on top of me and continued to take off his jacket.

"You promised," he pointed out.

"But—I didn't mean _this_!" I began. "EYAH!"

He tossed his jacket away and I quickly covered my eyes with my hands.

I felt his hands around my back and pull me close to him. My body was immobile, despite my brain screaming protests to stop him.

Oh god, I'm going to lose my virginity…

Then I felt something soft and warm on my forehead, and I dared myself to open my eyes. He pulled away, and I realized that he had just kissed my brow.

He was holding me… with his clothes still on, and I was facing his chest.

"Eh?" I said. He chuckled.

"What did you think I was doing?" he said, smiling. "Pervert-chan!"

I wanted to punch him.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Ahaha…! I kid, I kid!"

"Don't scare me like that, stupid!" I said, giving him a half effortless punch on the stomach.

He said a soft, "Oof!" but pulled me closer to him. It felt like we were hugging now.

"You told your friends that I was your boyfriend?" he said.

"Er… well…" I said. "I couldn't tell them I was married…" Was he going to get sad?

"I'm happy," he said. "You recognized me as someone special to you…"

Ahh…

"But, it's just a boyfriend…" I tried to object.

I felt his head shake.

"Better than nothing at all," he sighed. "Thank you."

I looked up at him and his nose touched mine. I tried to pull away, but his iron grip prevented me from moving anywhere.

"I want us… to be like this for a while," he said. "That was what I really wanted."

I stopped struggling and I blushed.

"You're so cute… when you blush," he noted. My face turned redder.

"I-I'm not blushing!"

"Ehehe…"

Despite the fact that I wanted to get away from him, my body started moving on its own. My hand stretched out to touch his cheek… and it traveled up to his forehead. His eyes were closed by the time I was checking his temperature. It went slightly down.

"It looks like you're getting better…" I said quietly.

"Yes," he sighed.

I didn't know if it was what Harumi said about my guilt… but somehow I wasn't afraid of being close to him.

"I heard… that if a healthy person lies next to a sick person… the sick person will get better," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh? But you have to be naked to do it," he said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Don't be stupid," I barked as he grinned. I pulled my arms around his back.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Like you wanted right?" I whispered. "Just for today."

And so, Syaoran and I slept together (not sex) that night.

Just for this night Syaoran, I'll have it your way… and tomorrow, I'll go back to hating you.

**To be continued…**

How are the chapters so far? Good? Review if you please.


	3. The Other Side

Hello, everyone! Chapter 3 is here, yay! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**The Other Side**

"You carry the 'x' over to this side. Yachiru, what becomes of this then?"

"The answer turns negative."

"Correct. Thank you, Yachiru-san."

The girl named Yachiru Momo sat back down on her desk, blushing furiously after receiving a grin from Syaoran. The girls around her giggled and squeaked. I rolled my eyes and tried to sleep on my arms.

Stupid Syaoran and his so called "study night." He made me stay up until two in the morning doing five times more of the homework than what was due.

Damn him.

Thanks to his retarded idea, my eyes felt like they were going to peel off. I looked up at him, who was smiling at the class. How the hell can he not be tired?

When he caught my unintended gaze… he became annoying again.

"Kinomoto-san," he said brightly. "Would you do number sixteen's equation on the board?"

He added "-san." Meaning, he knew I was tired, annoyed, and overall pissed. And he knew he was going to get his ass kicked when we got home.

I didn't respond.

The class was looking at me; Tomoyo looked almost pleading… she was hoping I wouldn't explode.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Yeah, okay," I said as I stood up. My voice was sharp, and the girls began to mutter.

"She's the only one who doesn't like Li-sensei…"

"She must hate him."

"What? She probably doesn't have good taste."

Oh yes, since no one knows about our "relationship" and because of my attitude towards him, they think I hate him (which I do). Meh, better for me; at least I get some privacy.

But me, having no taste? Honey, you don't know a thing about me.

I walked to the front of the board and began writing out the problem. I finally saw why he picked me to do this… it was the same problem that stumped me last night.

I wrote slowly, thinking for the solution. I had to prove an identity problem…

Stupid Trig.

I looked at him, and he was watching me expectantly. Stupid Syaoran, I'll show you…!

I wrote furiously on the board. My temple throbbed every time he asked me what each step of my answer meant or if I was missing anything. It was like I was the child and he was the father… and I had done something wrong.

When I was finally done, he walked to me and said satisfyingly, "Thank you, Kinomoto-san. You may return to your seat."

My teeth were already clenched together by the time he finished that sentence.

"O…kay…" I managed to choke and I nearly dashed back to my seat.

He continued his lecture, and I spent the rest of the period drawing bears on my notebook, occasionally resting my eyes. I was so tired…

He didn't bother me after that. I'm guessing he knew that he already did enough damage this morning.

The freaking bell finally rang and I took my backpack, ready to leave. However…

"Kinomoto."

"_WHAT?"_

…was what I wanted to yell out.

The girls looked at me again, especially Tomoyo. I turned to Syaoran.

"Yes… Li-sensei?" I said, trying to make my voice sound pleasant.

"I need to talk to you about your test grade…" he said as he was looking through some papers, his voice businesslike. Then everyone started to file out again, knowing that it was nothing special.

"What is it?" I said as I sat down on the chair next to him. I cut the sweet tone automatically.

"Here," he said gently. He gave me a box lunch; I quickly turned around to see if anyone was there. The class was empty, and so I took it.

"Thanks…" I muttered ungratefully. I wonder if he knew that I was still upset.

He softly placed his hand on my head and pushed my forehead to his. I felt his cool breath on my face and somehow… my eyes became less focused.

"Thank you for staying up for me last night," he whispered. "You did well today." I blushed, but I hid my embarrassment with a frown and pulled back.

"D-don't think I forgave you because you said that," I said, trying to sharpen my voice. "I'm still mad at you."

He smirked, but I stood up and stomped out of the class.

Oh crap… was he going to kiss me?

Yeah right… freaking jerk.

"Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo, who was with Rika. "What happened?"

"Eh… nothing," I lied. Rika raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing?" She wasn't convinced. "You're face looks flushed."

Shit.

"Uh… I'm just tired…" I tried. "You know…?"

Rika's eyebrows rose higher, but then she shrugged. "If you say so…"

Phew.

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran just cares about you, that's all," said Harumi as she poured a small amount of pancake batter on the skillet.

"By making me stay up late so I feel like passing out every school day?" I said, exasperated. "I don't think so!"

"Maybe he wants you to do well on the college exam," she suggested. She quickly flipped the pancake using the skillet's handle.

"But that's like… not until late spring," I muttered.

She shrugged. "Oh, by the way, are you doing anything on Halloween?"

I grimaced. "No," I said. "You know I hate those kinds of things…"

She laughed. "Yeah, me too. But now, I'm getting used to it."

"How can you get 'used to it?'" I said carefully. I knew that we both hated scary stuff. From horror movies to ghost stories; it gave us both shivers, and Halloween was only a few weeks away. She gave another small shrug as she placed the well-done hot cake on a plate.

"Natsuhiko made me watch scary movies with him every year," she replied.

"How horrible!" I exclaimed.

"I _know_," she sighed. She poured another small amount of batter into the pan again.

"But it's not so bad," she said finally. "When you're watching them with someone you love…"

"Easy for _you _to say," I said, my voice low.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your situation," she said. "I guess it doesn't apply to you because you don't love Syaoran."

I didn't say anything while I concentrated on mixing the overly blended batter.

"Speaking of Syaoran, why don't we make some pancakes for him too?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Why should I?" I said, my voice surprisingly bitter.

"Because you make really good pancakes," she replied.

"That's not—"

"And I already have extra batter." She pointed to the bowl that was only half empty when we had already made five pancakes.

"Just… save it," I murmured. She frowned.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, he's stressed out already with his job." She nodded grimly as she washed her hands in the sink. "I should know."

"Huh…" I started. Then I froze and stared at the empty bowl. I quickly looked at the frying pan and saw that I unintentionally finished off frying all of the pancakes.

"See? You want to help him, but you just don't know it yet," she soothed.

"You know, you're starting to sound just like Tomoyo," I said, annoyed.

She smiled.

"Good, then that must mean I'm saying something you should be considering," she mused.

"Humph."

I ended up carrying half of the pancakes home. The sky was slightly dark, with the sun slowly sinking down beneath the horizon.

Was Harumi right? That I wanted to help him…

Help him with what? Getting over his stress? He's the one giving _me_ the stress for crying out loud!

Then again… I guess I should give him some credit for at least worrying about me…

Gah, what am I saying?!

I sighed out loud and looked up, my eyes turning wide. There were a couple of shady looking men ahead near the stoplight, smoking and chatting about something I couldn't hear.

My heart skipped a beat, and I quickened my pace.

One of the men looked at me casually when I reached them, and my heart nearly stopped again. I focused on the black concrete.

"Hey, you," said the guy. I pretended not to hear as I waited for the sign to walk. Why is the damn light taking so long…?

"Hey cutie," said the other man; he sounded more enthusiastic than the other, and when I flashed a second glance at him, he had lighter skin than the deeper voiced man. "Heading home?"

I ignored him. Somehow, his voice made me feel sick.

The same voice sounded confused. "Is she a foreigner?" he muttered to his friend.

"If she is, that would be even better," said the deeper voiced guy. They both laughed. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest.

The light finally turned green for me to walk, and I almost ran across the street. I heard the second guy say, "Hey wait!" before I turned to a corner.

I looked at the windows from the stores and sure enough, the two men were following quietly behind me. My brain started to panic.

I started to think about what I would do if they caught up with me. Punch them? Scream?

And then, before I knew it, I was running towards the other stoplight. I heard a sick laugh, and I saw from the corner of my eye that they started to walk faster.

Crap.

My breathing was labored when I reached the last stoplight. "Hey!" repeated the deeper voiced guy. He sounded so close behind me.

Then I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and turn me around; I was face to face with them. They were grinning at me.

"You shouldn't have run so fast," said the enthusiastic freak. His breathing was just as ragged as mine.

My voice was stuck at the bottom of my frozen throat. I wanted to scream, but I simply just stared at them, wide eyed.

Why couldn't I scream, let alone speak? My heart was now beating unbelievably fast; as though it would just rip out of my chest.

"She's cute," said the darker guy. "For a high school kid." He reached to touch my face and I flinched.

"Hey, you're scaring her now," sniggered the other man.

Why can't these guys just leave me alone…!

I wanted to shout at them to stop bothering me, but I was paralyzed.

Stupid, stupid—

"Sakura?"

I quickly spun around and saw, to my relief, Syaoran, wearing his casual clothes (a white shirt with a light blue jacket and jeans). But the look of his face made my head spin nervously again.

His expression looked terrifying, which stunned me. But he wasn't looking at me…

"Who are you?" said the darker man gruffly. "You were ruining our fun."

"Let go of her," said Syaoran darkly.

His intimidating tone surprised me. I have never heard him say that way before.

"And what if we don't?" mocked the one who had just laughed. He grabbed my arm, and Syaoran's eyes flickered at me.

And then, it just… happened so fast.

My arm was instantly released and I fell. I heard a yell of pain and by the time I turned around, the two men were already on the ground, groaning, one with a bloody nose and the other with a bloody lip.

I looked up at Syaoran, whose face still looked hard.

And this time, I had finally found my voice.

"Syaoran?" It sounded hoarse.

He suddenly looked at me, with the same menacing eyes. Then they slowly turned soft. He bent down to me quickly and touched my arms.

Even though I had just witnessed him beating up two men single-handedly, his touch in some way calmed me down.

"Are you all right? Where does it hurt?" he said anxiously as he carefully examined my hands. They were slightly scraped from the fall.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "It's just a couple of scratches."

Yet he helped me stand up and took the bag with the pancakes. I noticed that his right hand was red and smeared with blood.

"Hey—you're hurt," I pointed out as I touched the outside of his hand.

"Oh, this?" he said, cheerfully. "It's nothing."

"Liar," I said tonelessly as I squeezed his hand. He winced.

I called the police and they took the men away. When I saw Syaoran, his face was unreadable as he was looking at the men. They, however, were both scared and confused; when they looked at Syaoran, they cowered away from him.

He carried the bag with his good hand as we walked towards home in silence. I couldn't bring myself to say 'thanks' to him, even though my head was yelling at me to. When we got home, I instinctively brought the first aid kit with a plate and fork to his room. He was waiting for me, though he thought I was only bringing the plate and the fork.

"Hey, you made pancakes," he said as he smelled the bag.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I sat next to him. I outstretched my hand towards him and waited. He simply looked at me, puzzled.

"Let me see your hand," I ordered.

"Er… I'll do it," he said, catching my drift. He had just washed his hand and I could see the small scraps on his knuckles.

"No, give me your hand," I said patiently. "You can't bandage it yourself."

"I'm fine," he insisted, breaking my thin line of patience. I had forgotten how scary he was before.

"Give me your damn hand!" I snapped. He quickly gave me his hand without saying another word.

I dabbed some medicine on his hand carefully, and I glimpsed at him, seeing him cringe a couple of times. Then I slowly bandaged it.

"You're good at this," he complimented when I had finished.

"Thanks," I said, trying to hide my smugness.

Though something in his expression told me something bad was bound to happen. I can see that one of his devious plots was going on in his mind; he was unexpectedly grinning.

"What?" I said loudly. He looked at me and gave me a charming smile.

"Can I have some?" he asked, pointing at the bag of pancakes with his left hand.

"I guess," I shrugged. "Go ahead."

He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I repeated, more annoyed. He grinned more broadly.

"I can't eat with my injured hand…" he started.

Oh no…

"Can you feed me?"

I nearly snapped.

"Can I what?" I whispered in an icy tone.

"Feed me," he said again, oblivious to my anger. "Please?"

My brain racked up reasons on why I shouldn't punch him: One, he saved me from getting possibly raped. And two, he got hurt because of me from beating up those guys.

Ugh… fair enough.

"Fine," I said sourly. "But don't get any ideas."

He beamed.

I slowly cut up some pieces of the pancake and held it to his mouth, and like a dog, he ate it happily. What is he, a child?

I stared at him as he continued to eat cheerfully from my fork.

He was so different from before…

When we were with those guys, he had looked frightening, almost murderous. It was way different than what he was back then and just now: goofy, cheerful, and annoying.

Could that be possible? Having almost two personalities, he was like the Asian Jekyll and Hyde.

"Sakura?" The voice snapped me from my thoughts.

Syaoran looked at me now; his plate was finished.

"Oh… sorry," I muttered. "I must have been daydreaming there."

He smiled. "No worries," he said calmly. "Want me to do the dishes?"

"Eh, that's okay," I said without thinking. "I'll do it myself."

"Okay," he said. He walked to the bathroom and I slowly got up to clean up the floor.

I sighed. It was bothering me… those dark eyes…

And it scared me.

What if… _that_ was his true self? What if I continued to live with him… he would act that way entirely?

I shivered at the thought, even though the tap water was warm.

Did I just get engaged to a dangerous man? His goofiness, his light humor… was it all a charade?

I shook my head.

I couldn't believe it…

No, I didn't _want_ to believe it.

When I was done with the dishes, I crossed the hall, to my room and looked to see if Syaoran was in his room. He wasn't.

I quickly used this chance to change into my pajamas, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. To my utter surprise and horror, he was already in there, half naked.

He had just come out when I reached for the door, and I stared at him. He looked at me, smiling and not even bothered by his current appearance; the only thing that covered him was long towel that wrapped around his waist.

"I just finished showering," he explained. "Sorry it took so long."

His hair was wet, and the drops went down his bare chest. I noticed that he was slightly lean, though muscular.

As you can tell, I have never seen him half naked before.

Oh god, I'm going to have a long night.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screeched suddenly, and his face was alarmed.

"Wh-what happened?" he said. Fortunately, he didn't see me blush like crazy.

"Put some clothes on!" I gasped as I staggered in the bathroom, covering my eyes.

"Oh, sorry," he said, trying to look at me. I threw another towel on his face so he wouldn't see me.

But it was too late.

"Does it bother you that I'm like this?" he teased, drying his hair with the towel. I turned away from him, crossing my arms.

"No," I lied. "You just surprised me."

"Liar," he said as his arms suddenly wrapped around me. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"St-stop it…" My voice was strangely weak.

He chuckled as he turned me around. I looked into his eyes again; they were warm. This… was the Syaoran I knew. The one who didn't look scary…

The one who… I knew wouldn't hurt me.

I felt his breath on me and I blinked. He was scrutinizing my face.

"What's wrong?" he said. Crap, I was lost in my thoughts again.

I looked away, embarrassed. His brow puckered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

My eyes snapped back to him again.

"Huh?" I said. Now I was confused. There was a short period of silence.

"You should hurry and brush your teeth," he said finally. "It's getting late."

He let go of my arms and walked to his room, throwing the towel from his head in the laundry basket.

It took me a few minutes just to reorganize my thoughts. Did he just say he was sorry? I wonder if it was because he was almost naked… or because of what happened just about an hour ago.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hurried back to his room, nearly sprinting. I needed to know why he said sorry.

He was in his own pajamas now, putting his paperwork in his briefcase and taking out another shirt for his suit. I slowly came into the room and he looked at me.

"Oh, are you going to sleep?" he asked mildly.

"In a bit," I replied evenly. I watched his face carefully and saw that he was still looking somewhat sad.

Did he know?

I forced myself to speak first. "Why did you say you were sorry?"

He stared at me, with a look that told me I was probably missing the obvious. I stared right back, pretending to be ignorant.

He finally looked away. "I… scared you tonight, didn't I?" he said quietly. I looked down now.

Huh, so he figured out already.

I sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the design on the blanket. "No," I lied again.

I felt his gaze on me. "Sakura… it's okay for you to be surprised," he said. "I was surprised myself."

I quickly looked up at him, and I just noticed that he was sitting next to me, but about a foot apart as though he was cautious of himself.

"You…?" I started. He understood what I meant and nodded.

"You can tell that I don't get mad easily… and tonight, well…" his voice trailed off.

"You blew up," I finished simply. He laughed bitterly.

"And you had to witness my temper."

"How… how did that happen?" I hoped I didn't sound rude to him.

He had no offense taken. "I must have… had a lot of stress through work," he said thoughtfully. "And I just happened to see you getting harassed and… yeah, well you know the rest."

I didn't say anything, and I preoccupied myself by looking at the dark window.

So, he doesn't get mad easily… but when he does, he's goes ninja mode. Huh… that makes sense… a little. Very, very little.

He misinterpreted the silent treatment. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

His voice was so sincere and sad; now he sounded as if he was the child and I was the mother, who had just caught him into doing something bad.

And my heart, felt calm once more. My mouth slowly curved to a smile.

Yes, this man wasn't dangerous… to me. I was confident about that.

"It's okay," I said finally as I looked up at him again. "I'm not mad or anything. Don't worry about it."

He smiled this time, and took my hand. I didn't bother to pull away. I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid of him… even if I was, a little.

"So," I said casually. "What made you so crazy like that? Nothing personal… just curious."

He laughed, which left me bemused.

"It's a long story," he said. I unintentionally leaned towards him.

"I've got all day," I pressed. I was inquisitive.

He gave a brief sigh and smiled at me as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him, so that he could kiss my forehead.

"It's a secret," he murmured against my skin.

"Would you stop doing that?" I said irritably as I tried to pull away from him.

"Oh?" he said, as his grip tightened on me, and his other hand went around my waist. He stroked my cheek with the hand near my shoulder, and my face started to turn red. "I guess you're old enough for the lips then."

And anger flowed through my veins, strengthening me. I didn't feel like listening to his story anymore.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Ow…"

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed my chapter, I'll be waiting for your reviews! Oh yes, and I forgot to point out in my first chapter that Amamiya Masaki is actually Sakura's _great_ grandfather (originally), but I put him down as grandfather… because if not, it would be kind of weird. Plus, both Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's parents were never mentioned, so this would kind of fit. Just to clear up the confusion.


	4. Love Dreamer

Wow, sorry guys for not updating in a while. So here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Love Dreamer**

"Er… Syaoran," I said as I walked into the empty classroom. "You in here…?"

Class had just ended fifteen minutes ago, but Tomoyo told me that Syaoran needed my help on something. Maybe he needed help with arranging some papers or… well—it's not like I cared.

The desk was empty. I looked around, and there was no Syaoran in sight.

Hmm? Did he go out or something?

"Sakura." I spun around and saw Syaoran in front of the door. He slid it shut with a quiet _click_.

"Uh, what's up?" I said. "Something wrong?" Maybe he just came in like I did.

He didn't immediately respond, but instead, strode across the room to me, his expression unreadable.

"You can say that." His voice sounded strangely serious. I stared at him.

"Uhm…" I froze when he stopped so that he was only a few inches away from me.

"Sakura… do you love me?" he asked suddenly. Then my brain froze.

"What?" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. He grabbed my hand when I tried to look away.

"Tell me, Sakura," he said. "I can't stop thinking about you… it's driving me crazy."

What the hell? He's really serious!

And before I knew it, he grabbed my face with his hands. "You love me, don't you?" he said. "You would've never agreed to marry me if you didn't love me."

"B-but we're not really m-married," I stammered. Shock, I suppose, was preventing me from moving.

"But we are _going_ to be," he said, his voice husky with desire. "And you_ are_ going to be mine."

Then he kissed me, his lips fully on mine. I tried to break free, but he grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall so I could barely breathe. And when his lips released mine to reach my neck, I gave off an involuntary moan.

"Ahh…Syao—ah…!"

"Sakura…"

I no longer had control of my body. My hands were grabbing into his hair, pulling him closer so that he would kiss me harder, and his were wrapped around my legs, lifting me up against the wall.

"Sakura…" He began to kiss my ear. "I lo—"

I screamed as I sat up from my bed. My bedroom was dark, indicating that it was still very early in the morning. I gave off a sigh of temporary relief.

No classroom, no afternoon, and no Syao—

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I saw Syaoran suddenly burst into the room, holding a feather duster (what the hell was he going to do with _that_?). He looked around, and then at me frantically. "Are you all right?"

I stared at him. His hair, his face… his _lips_…

I screamed again, making him jump. "S-Sakura—?" he started. "What—?"

"GET OUT!" I roared as I threw anything that I could reach at his face.

"Wah! Okay!" He sprinted out before I started to throw my textbooks at him.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I settled back in bed. It was just a dream, _that's all_. I covered my face with my pillow.

The only problem was that…

I _liked_ it.

**

* * *

**

"Geez Sakura-chan, what did you _do_?" asked Tomoyo as I sat down on the lunch table. We were eating outside again for lunch, just the two of us.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I nearly yelled.

She stared at me. "Li-sensei looked really down…" she said slowly. "Did something happen?"

I didn't talk to Syaoran at all this morning. I just simply got dressed and went to school, and didn't bother to get my lunch. I felt so nauseous that I guessed I wouldn't be hungry for the entire day.

"Uh… I d-don't think so," I muttered. My fingers wouldn't stop trembling as I was opening my water bottle. _Stupid_ fingers…

"Are _you_ okay?" She looked worried. "You're starting to sweat."

"I'm… I'm…" I was going to say that I was fine, but I knew that she wouldn't buy my lie.

"I just had… a really bad dream," I managed to say. "A… really, _really _bad dream."

"What happened?" she asked as I choked on my water.

"Ah!" The water sprayed on my uniform and onto the table.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled as I tried to find a napkin. Then I felt something soft against my cheek, only finding out a second later that it was a handkerchief. I took it without thinking and began to wipe my shirt.

"Er… hello," said Tomoyo. "Li-sensei." I quickly looked up and saw him standing next to me. Damn, I should have known he would come. If he was here, that must have meant that no one was around…

To my horror, my face started to grow hot. Tomoyo looked at from me to him quickly, her face filled with confusion.

"Hi…" said Syaoran shortly to her. Determined that I wouldn't look at him, I gazed at my shirt with deep concentration, imagining that there was a stain on it.

"You forgot your lunch." His voice sounded soft. I looked up briefly to see him set the box lunch in front of me. Then he sat next to me, but I moved to the edge of the seat, as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not hungry," I said truthfully as I looked down at my shirt again. There was a small pause, and I could tell that he and Tomoyo were exchanging glances.

"You have some water on your face," he murmured finally as he wiped my cheek. I was contemplating briefly on whether if I was hallucinating or not; his touch felt just like the dream—

Suddenly, my legs shot up so abruptly that the water bottle sprayed all over the table top again.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"I… have to go," I said as I grabbed my backpack. Then someone grabbed my wrist, and I prayed that the hand didn't belong to Syaoran's.

"Sakura, is everything all right?"

Damn it, I should've known someone like him would've had fast reflexes like that.

"I'm… I have to go," I said again, my voice cracking. Oh no, I can't be crying…

I pulled my hand away and ran off to my next class. Lunch wasn't even over yet; no matter… I'll just take a nap in the classroom.

I sat on my seat; there were a few students there, eating their lunches and talking. No one stared or anything as I covered my face with my arms; I was glad that they didn't. Good thing I wasn't crying either…

I tried to sleep, but all I could think about was back at the lunch table with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

Crap, I was sort of mean to him. How much of a jerk could I be? I probably spilled water all over them too…

Tomoyo's going to figure out what's wrong with me for sure… but for Syaoran…

He's not the same person as the guy in my dream, right?

No, he's not. He just looks… and feels… and sounds the same. But they are _not_ the same person. Syaoran would never touch me like that—we haven't even kissed on the lips yet.

_Yet…_

Shit, now it just occurred to me that Syaoran _will _kiss me anytime soon. But when?

Just like that dream right? He's going to suddenly lunge at me and kiss me and stuff—ah geez, what the hell is wrong with me?

I have to chill out—I have to relax…

Stupid dream—why did I even have it in the first place? This is driving me crazy… seriously.

The lunch bell rang, signaling the start for the next class. I slowly raised my head and saw Tomoyo quietly walk in the classroom, never looking at me.

Until she sat next to me, to her designated seat, and gave me a swift look that told me, _I want to know what's up with you—or I __**will**__ find out._

Yeah, one look has a lot of meanings.

After class, I still didn't see Syaoran—but it wasn't like I had time to look for him or anything—and Tomoyo dragged me straight to Duklyon Café and forced me to spill the beans on her.

"You and Li-sensei _making out_?" she gasped.

"Yes!" I groaned as I banged my head on the table, my hands grabbing at my hair.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," she said. "It's normal for you to have those kinds of dreams—"

"What? Are you crazy?" I nearly shouted out loud. Tomoyo gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"What I meant is," she continued. "You're living with him—you guys are _married_. It's natural to dream about something like that—even if it is erotic."

She suddenly grinned hugely. "And maybe it might happen."

"Don't jinx me!" I cried as I slammed my head on the table again.

"All right! Sorry!" she said hurriedly. Maybe I was catching too much attention; I could feel people's stares boring into my back. Who the hell cares about what they think anyway.

I wanted to cry, even if it was such a childish thing to do. But this is a "what the hell" situation. How could I dream about me making out with Syaoran—when I don't even like him?

Unless I… do like him? No! I-I don't!

"Well, Sakura-chan, it was only one day," she said. "Sometimes dreams are really random—I'm sure it was just nothing."

That actually sounded understandable.

**

* * *

**

I planned to pull an all-nighter in the living room; I was that paranoid. Just in case… that stupid dream came back.

It was only one in the morning and my eyes were itching for sleep. I stared at the television screen at some show called Cardcaptors. What the heck is this all about? Some girl has magic powers and she has a bully who actually has a crush on her.

Cute, but weird.

I couldn't make it pass one-thirty; my eyes felt like falling out from their sockets. I slowly rested my head back. Maybe I'll just… rest my eyes a bit—

"Sakura?"

My eyes immediately snapped open and I looked up. Syaoran was there, in his suit, staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I said, staring back.

"Um, I should be asking you that." He took the remote from the coffee table and turned the television off.

"I was… experimenting." I tried not to look at him. "I was uh… trying to see how long I could stay awake."

He sat next to me on the couch and grinned. "Wish you used this time to study instead of just watching T.V."

"Shut up," I mumbled as I tried to sit as far away from his as the couch allowed me to. Stupid Syaoran, I fall asleep quicker if I'm doing homework! It's like he _wants_ me to fall asleep and dream about him!

"Want me to keep you company?" he asked mildly as he sat closer.

"No," I replied as I placed a cushion between us.

"Why not?" he said. "It will be so much more comfortable for you."

"Wh-what are—?" He ignored the soft barrier between us and began to bend towards me. And when I blinked, he was already an inch away from me, his breath tickling my skin.

"You want me don't you?" he whispered to my ear and caught my hands.

"What? No!" I said as I turned my head.

"You're the one who dreamed of us kissing," he said, his body nearly on top of mine.

"H-how—?" I started.

"Your face is like an open book." He smiled. "It's so easy to read…"

"St-stop…" I cursed my body for shaking as he moved his lips on my neck. Was I scared… or…

"It's all right Sakura," he murmured as he kissed my chin. "Don't be afraid."

Afraid…?

And then he kissed me on the lips, his hands on my face, and his body on top of mine, though not in an uncomfortable way. I finally closed my eyes.

"Syao…ran…"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Something was wrong. He was calling me, but it sounded like an echo.

I opened my eyes and saw Syaoran in a different position and in his green pajamas, shaking my arm gently.

"Sakura, wake up," he said softly. I saw his face, only inches from mine, and my body snapped upright so fast that I accidentally hit his head with my own.

"Ow!" We both groaned and fell back.

"S-Syaoran…?" I said groggily as I sat back up. "What time is it …?"

"It's almost five thirty in the morning—" He rubbed his forehead as he sat up too. "Why were you sleeping here?"

"Uh… I was doing something—" I mumbled.

"Did you have a bad dream or something? You were groaning and moaning in your sleep…"

Er… I wouldn't call that necessarily bad. Oh, what am I saying?

"I-I'm fine…" I said, blushing.

"No you're not fine," he said as he touched my cheek. "Honestly Sakura, sometimes you're face is like an open book—"

"ACK!" I jumped back and he stared.

"What—?"

"I-I gotta get ready for school, bye!" I said in one breath and bolted to my bedroom. Then I closed the door behind me and sank to the ground, gasping.

You've got to be kidding me.

**

* * *

**

"It's not _funny_, Harumi-chan," I said, annoyed as I watched her laugh. I went over to her house after I called her about my emergency; Syaoran was out grocery shopping.

"Sorry, but it's so _adorable_," she said as she wiped her tears. "I can't believe you dreamed about it_ twice_."

"So? Are you going to help me?" I was already half wishing that I didn't tell her in the first place. "And don't tell Syaoran, or I am _so_ not going to talk to you ever again."

"Don't worry, I won't," she promised. "But you're going to have to solve this before you start dreaming about… the _next_ step."

"Ugh!" I grimaced as I watched her grin apologetically.

"What do I need to_ do_?" I said.

I looked up and saw her grin widen. "Leave it to me," she said as she winked. "I've got a plan."

And that night, Harumi informed Syaoran that she wanted to watch a movie with us… and she was taking us there by her car.

Some plan.

"And what if a student or teacher sees Syaoran?" I said with a small sharp tone in my voice, obviously annoyed by the fact that Harumi forced me to sit in the back seat with him.

"Don't worry," she said as she reached in her bag and gave Syaoran a beanie. "He looks just like my little brother, don't you think? Even _I_ can hardly notice him."

I tried to look at Syaoran for one second before I glared back at her. As a cover up, he didn't have his glasses on this time, and wore (oddly enough) clothes that made him look five years younger, including the beanie that she gave him.

Ugh, and he looked better than his nerdy teacher self too.

Why must you torment me, Harumi…?

"Don't you look cute?" Harumi teased as she smiled at the rear view mirror. I felt the car move and saw that we were going out of the street.

"Uh, is this what guys around your age wear these days?" he asked me as I tried to avoid his gaze. He sounded uncomfortable with his wardrobe.

"Huh, like you care," I muttered. Harumi sighed.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, don't you think he looks _nice_?" she urged me. What the hell was she trying to do? Get me to jump out of the door and scream like a crazy woman?

I forced myself to look at him… and the blood started rushing to my cheeks. Why did he have to look so good on those clothes…? Why?

"Yes," I choked finally. He looked surprised, and I saw Harumi brighten through the corner of my eye in the mirror.

Then I looked back at Syaoran. Big mistake.

His eyes were soft and warm… and alluring, as if he was binding me through them. Stop it!

"Thank you," he said cheerfully, and he leaned in to tap his forehead to mine. God, I hate it when he does that. It makes me want him to do it again. Grr…

"I think this calls for a picture then," he continued as he took out his old Polaroid.

"No," I said automatically as I covered my face with my hands.

"C'mon Sakura, this is a perfect time." He placed his arm around my shoulders. I jumped from his touch. And… _snap!_ He took the picture of both of us while I glanced at him.

I guess I forgot to mention that Syaoran's an avid photographer. He takes pictures of anything with his old camera. And I mean _anything_. Like a water bottle. Or a bird.

What a weirdo.

"This is nice," he said as he stared at the picture. "You look cute."

I blushed. What a… handsome weirdo.

The rest of the trip to the movie theater felt like hell. It was only a twenty minute drive, yet I felt like I was struggling through the hours, trying not to notice Syaoran when he was only a couple of inches away from me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my English vocabulary.

And Harumi was right about the cover up on Syaoran; no one seemed to notice him when we got to the theater.

"I think we should watch… this one," said Harumi as she pointed to a movie poster.

"_Dead scream_? Oh yeah, that sounds like a great comedy romance," I said sarcastically as I stared at the zombie on the poster.

Syaoran, however, had a different tone in his voice. "Nee-chan, you know Sakura doesn't like horror movies." He looked sternly at Harumi. I was surprised by his defense, but Harumi stood firm.

"It's not like she's going to die if she watches it." She had an annoyed edge to her voice. "It's not that bad anyway."

She gave me a look and before I could stop myself, I said, "Let's just watch it."

He stared at me as Harumi grinned. Maybe this was part of her plan.

He bought me popcorn and a drink, which I thought was really nice of him. Too nice.

Then Harumi made him side next to me while she sat on his other side of the theater. My hands clenched to the sides of the popcorn container as the movie began.

As the movie started, I felt Syaoran's stare on me. He was probably confused as to why I agreed to go to this movie, especially when it was insanely scary. I decided not to look back at him as I concentrated on the screen.

And… it wasn't that bad. The beginning was quite mellow, but all horror movies are like that anyways. I glanced at Harumi (as I avoided Syaoran again) to see that she was a little disturbed; she used to hate horror stuff before her husband, Natsuhiko, forced her to watch them with him every year.

I managed to peek at Syaoran before he noticed me; his face was blank. I couldn't tell if he was interested or bored by the movie.

I quickly looked back at the screen and I tried to continue to watch it the normal way.

Okay… this looks fine. The girl is running away by some unknown presence. Oh wait… the girl cut her finger on a branch. Oh no… now her leg's sliced off by that guy. Oh my… so much blood…!

HOLY CRAP, IS THAT HER INTESTINES COMING OUT OF HER STOMACH?

I sat frozen when the killer finally had her by the throat and I heard the popcorn container hit the ground. The panic music was blaring, and the girl in the movie was screaming as well. I felt like throwing up…

But then someone grabbed me by the shoulders and covered my face with something, blocking my view of the screen.

I didn't care who it was at that minute; all I wanted was to get away from the screams, blood, and terror. Even if it was…

"Sakura, we can leave if you want," Syaoran whispered in my ear and I realized that my face was against his chest. Ack!

I slowly looked up at him. Even through the darkness, I can see the outline of worry across his face.

Then I peered at Harumi, who gestured something down the seats. My eyes followed hers and saw, not to my surprise, couples… kiss—

"Sakura? What's wrong…?" asked Syaoran as he tried to see where I was looking at.

"Aah! Nothing!" I said quickly as I placed my free hand on his eyes. He took my hand off with ease, but promptly looked at me in surprise. His concern overtook his curiosity.

"Your hands feel so clammy," he murmured. "We should leave…"

And when I heard another scream followed by something that disturbingly sounded like skin ripping, I immediately nodded. We both stood up and turned to Harumi.

She shrugged and waved her movie ticket. "I'll just finish this," she explained when she didn't stand up with us. "I'm getting used to it."

I glared at her as she winked at me, and then I left the theater with Syaoran. He had only held my hand when we were in the theaters (probably to make sure I wouldn't trip or anything), and let go when we got out. He placed his hands in his pockets, but walked close to me.

We were quiet when we got outside and sat on the benches. The night air was strangely chilly, but I guess that I was still shaken by the movie.

"Man, that movie sure was bloody." Syaoran smiled at me.

"Ugh… yeah," I muttered. "Bloody."

"How are your hands?" It was a strange question. I raised my eyebrows as I showed him one of my hands, and he suddenly whipped out his from his pocket and took mine.

I stared in shock as I watched him pull my hand close to his body, warming it.

"Still clammy," he said. Then he grinned at me as he bumped his forehead to mine again. Damn it…!

"St-stop…" I tried to pull away, blushing.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." It sounded like a promise.

"But I literally will," I mumbled as his grip on my hand got tighter. He tried to change the subject.

"You never told me why you wanted to watch that scary movie," he sighed. He sounded a little frustrated.

"I thought you said my face was like an open book," I said.

"Sometimes," he corrected me. "There are times when I can't figure what on earth you are thinking… sometimes your face is like a closed book, showing only the cover."

"Hypocrite." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Maybe you're right." He sighed again. "But I'm not like you. I'm different."

"Different?" I said. "What do you mean by that?"

He hesitated, and then gave me a sad smile. "It's a secret," he teased.

"Don't be stupid," I snapped as I punched his stomach with my free hand. "I'm your wife."

"Exactly," he said softly as he grabbed my other hand firmly. He didn't seem affected from my punch. "And as your husband, I want to protect you."

"Protect me…?" I looked at him inquisitively.

"From many things… including me," he finished, which made my eyes grow wide with curiosity… and fear.

"You…?"

"I'm bored, what should we do?" he asked suddenly. His solemn face turned cheerful as he looked at me.

I decided not to press on him. "I don't know…" I mumbled as he let go of my hands. They felt extremely warm and I felt a bit better. But I wondered what he meant when he wanted to protect me from himself…?

The next half hour, while waiting for Harumi to finish the movie, we played "rock, paper, scissors," in which the loser would get slapped on the arm by using two fingers.

I had no idea why he kept winning; it was weird. I only won once because I cheated and changed my hand to paper way after he did rock.

I was rubbing my ruby-red arm when Harumi finally showed up outside.

"Took you long enough," I said sharply as we headed towards her car. Harumi stared at me. I bet she was wondering if her plan for us to talk alone had gone badly.

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran spoke up behind me, a grin in his voice. "She's just mad because she's a loser at "rock, paper, scissors."

"Shut up," I grumbled as Harumi laughed.

Somehow I didn't feel uncomfortable sitting near Syaoran anymore. I could look at him now with the usual annoyance.

Maybe because he felt exactly the way that I did; uncertain if this engagement would pull through towards marriage. But I have a feeling that he wanted to save it.

Though deep in my heart, I wanted to save it too. Just for the sake of Grandpa… of course…

"So, did you do all your math homework?" Syaoran sat in a more comfortable position on the car seat.

"Aw, can't you give me a break?" I said as I sighed. He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"C'mon, I'll help you do it," he tried to convince me as he squeezed my shoulders with his arm.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "I hate you."

"That's nice," he said, still optimistic.

And that night, I had a dream about failing my math test.

**To be continued…**

Hmm, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while; I've been really busy with school. I'll also be updating "Hello, Neighbor" soon, so look out for that too! Also, please check out my livejournal site. I will be sharing my favorite songs there; the link is available in my profile page.


End file.
